This disclosure relates to a balloon having an opening which squirts or otherwise releases contained water (or other fluid) from an adjacent or nearby reservoir which is connected to at least one hollow tube or conduit, or rod whereby liquid is transferred from the reservoir to the release point on the balloon for the purposes of play and amusement. Water is the fluid described herein, but any fluid or liquid may be utilized in lieu of water.
The “squirting balloon” apparatus releases or otherwise emits water from the balloon itself or from a location adjacent or nearby the balloon. The water is expelled through an aperture located on an external surface of the apparatus, such as via the orifice of a nozzle, which is located above the level of the ground.
Advantageously the water source is configured so as to not substantially interfere with the balloon's buoyancy, or in such a manner as to prevent the heavier than air balloon from descending, as through a support wire or the like.
In some arrangements, the balloon is configured to be movable via the release of water in any direction and in such a manner as to affect the balloons movement or height above a surface. Or, one or more of a release aperture(s) or can be configured to spin in relation to the balloon or to spin the balloon itself.
In another aspect, the tube may travel from the reservoir and then travel in contact with the balloon toward a single direction with a nozzle at its end (not shown in drawings). This is a very simple configuration which will also propel the balloon in various directions in a three dimensional space.
In some arrangements, a play apparatus is configured such that a balloon is movable due to the release of a gas or compressed air for the reasons just described.
Manipulation of movement can be made with air and water in concert with each other. Such air or water release may serve to propel, support, or otherwise manipulate the balloon in three dimensional space. It could tilt the balloon up or down or side to side. Additionally, the flight or movement of the balloon may be controlled by utilizing the liquid moving up the tube and to the nozzle towards the buoyant balloon. Because balloons have weight concerns and limitations, it has not been considered to use injected water from a reservoir up a tube to an elevated and buoyant balloon. Pure air or gas has been because it is so light, whereas water or other liquids have been ignored as options for moving a balloon in space because of its weight and management with the lighter than air device. Contrary to this thinking, the instant device may utilize liquid to aid in the movement of a balloon and, in some cases, assist in even elevating the balloon. When liquid is moved through the tube it has been found to stiffen the rope or tube member more that when it is empty of liquid. Thus, a balloon has been found to move upward to the extent the flex of the empty tube is firmed up. Additionally, it has been found that a sufficiently buoyant balloon is able to utilize water for the purpose of movement of the balloon.
Additionally, a tube may be utilized for transporting both a gas and liquid, either in concert and simultaneously within the same tube and out the same aperture or nozzle. Mixing these two mediums (water and air, for example) lessens the weight but not the play fun of the device. Additionally, a tube may transport a liquid or gas consecutively, one after the other, and again after the other repeated. This is useful if the liquid reservoir empties and liquid is no longer available to propel the balloon, then a gas, pressurized or not, may be substituted through the same tube. Multiple tubes can be conceived that may each transport gas or liquid both individually or separately. Either liquid or gas may be used to move the balloon.
Additionally, the tube (rope, etc.) that transports the liquid may be configured such that only a portion of the total length from end to end is rigid, while another portion remains flexible. This configuration serves to increase support with less weight than that of an entirely rigid tube member. The rigid portion may be closer to hand of the user; for example it could be projecting from the distant reservoir being held or otherwise with the user's body. At somewhere (anywhere) along the length of the tube, it becomes more flexible. It could go from rigid to flexible at the halfway point between the reservoir and the balloon, or somewhere else along the same tube. The balloon may be like a well-known, common balloon used for parties, and which is usually filled with air, or a lighter than air gas such as helium. Usually, the balloon is attached to a string or other connector so that a person can carry the balloon (as a child might want to) or to attach or otherwise secure to something else, so it won't float or release away. And, where the balloon is filled with a lighter than air gas, the string is held by either a hand or tied or attached to something else to prevent loss by floating away. Such balloons have be in existence for a very long time, and it is no exaggeration to estimate that hundreds of thousands to millions of such gas filled, hand held, balloons are sold annually for decorative and other visual and play purposes around the globe. Whether held by a single child or combined in an elaborate display with multiple types of balloons in various shapes and with pictures or drawings or words placed on them, balloons are a common sight. Also, while the most common shape is that of a sphere or a shape approaching that of a sphere or a more rounded three dimensional shape, other shapes are possible such that any three dimensional polygon may be used with the current apparatus.
The minimum size balloon required to support the tube, water, and nozzle is a 18 inch latex balloon or one made of material with similar properties; or a 31-inch Mylar balloon for example, or one made of material with similar properties. This is for a 5/32″ OD and 3/32″ ID 4 foot long tube. It is also possible to use multiple smaller balloons such as five 11″ latex balloons, or two 16″ latex balloons, where one or more utilize a squirting mechanism.
The upper limit is not based simply on the weight; but the cost of lighter than air gases such as helium can make a play apparatus such as the disclosed device more expensive and thus less appealing to purchase if too much is required for buoyancy. Additionally the upper limit is more limited by the intended use, which is as a play apparatus as described and shown. A person, whether a small child or a full sized adult, may use the product and hold the end of the tube or rope or rode (or it is attached in some manner to their body or clothes or a strap or pack. It has been found that the preferred size range will generally not exceed 36 inches in balloon diameter for its intended use of being held by an individual person, however, balloons up to 48 inches in diameter or 34 cubic feet in volume may be used. A 24″ latex balloon or a 36″ Mylar balloon will readily support the load for the device for such play use, and such balloon sizes are commonly available and are therefore generally not overly expensive to fill with lighter than air gasses such as helium and the like.
The apparatus desirably includes a balloon coupled to a conduit or tube and/or rod at a location between 1 to 10 feet in height or length; meaning the distance between the holding mechanism (near the user's hand for example) and the balloon. Such a balloon may be required to support the entire weight of the conduit or hollow tube and its contents, together with any associated equipment or supporting rod. Such a balloon is therefore preferably capable of providing a lifting force of at least 0.023 pounds. This minimum weight assumes a 1 foot long tube with a thinner inner diameter of approximately 1/32 inches. For a configuration utilizing a conduit or tube as long as 10 feet and a tube with a larger inside diameter of 5/32 inches for example, the balloon must be able to lift at least 0.2 pounds of weight,
While larger balloons and larger diameter tubes can be fabricated, the subsequent play value of the apparatus is degraded which reduces the utility of its purpose. The lifting capacity of the balloon or balloons should be less than the amount that would lift an untethered user that is holding the apparatus off of the ground, in particular the balloon should not be so buoyant as to lift the apparatus and an untethered person who weighs more than ten pounds. It is anticipated that the disclosed device and its embodiments will be popular in fairs, concerts, zoos, urban and rural environments as a playful and fun accessory, where the chance of groups of people being near the apparatus is likely. Thus, the user must be mindful of obstructions and obstacles in such environments in a three dimensional space. For example, signs, overhead wires and other unforeseen obstacles may impede the floating balloon. This is more likely in a more crowded environment and less likely in an open rural environment. Another reason the tube is generally not beneficial to be at a length or height greater than 10 feet is because the user transporting the balloon generally desires the balloon to be closer to their view so that they may enjoy its various shapes, and to also permit the projected squirting water to not evaporate or dissipate prior to reaching the height of their head, or near or to the ground surface. To maintain such utility of purpose, the balloon size need only be large enough to support a maximum 10 foot tube capable (with the necessary diameter) of transporting fluid along its length to the nozzle located near the balloon with sufficient force to squirt or spray from that nozzle or aperture. For these reasons, the length of the tube will most likely fall within the 1 to 10 foot length; and most commonly be 2 to 5 feet in height or length for most child sized and adult sized users whose heights generally fall within the 3 to 7 foot range. Additionally, shorter tube lengths may be required by regulation in crowded environments, but the play value would remain. The body weights of the users that fall within these heights are not a sufficient factor which would impede the operation of the disclosed device. The tube may be coupled to a stroller where even a smaller child could enjoy the play value of the device and not be affected by or affect in any way the buoyancy of the balloon and the successful operation of the liquid projection.
The subsequent tables list the minimum and maximum sizes that would be appropriate for the tubing. The maximum and minimum sizes give the resulting range of weight that the balloons must be capable of lifting. It is also likely that a tubing length and size somewhere in the middle of these ranges will be selected. Given the application of low pressure water transfer, most types of tubing will work for this application. A common tubing material used is PVC, but other materials can be used as well such as rubber (latex, silicone, Buna-N, EPDM, Neoprene), polyethylene, EVA, and polyurethane. These materials range in density approximately between 0.9 and 1.9 grams per cubic centimeters, but are most commonly around 1.2 grams per cubic centimeters.
Fluid Filled Tubing SizesMinMaxLength [inches]12120ID [inches]0.031250.1562OD [inches]0.093750.21875Density [g/cm{circumflex over ( )}3]0.91.9Weight [pounds]0.0220.25The formula for the weight of the water filled tube is:
      W    total    =      L    *          π      4        *    g    *          (                        (                                    (                                                O                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                                      D                    2                                                  -                                  I                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                                      D                    2                                                              )                        *                          ρ              tube                                )                +                  (                                    (                              I                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                                  D                  2                                            )                        *                          ρ              water                                )                    )          Where Wtotal is the total weight of the tubing with water inside of it, L is the length of the tube, g is the earth's gravitational acceleration, OD is the outside diameter of the tube, ID is the inside diameter of the tube, ρtube is the density of the tube material and ρwater is the density of water.    The weight is what the balloon must lift, so the balloon must provide a lifting force of at least 0.022 pounds for the smallest tube, or up to 0.25 pounds for the largest tube.The formula for the lift ability of a balloon is:Flift=ρair*g*Vballoon−ρhelium*g*Vballoon−Wload−Wballoon 
Where Flift is the lift ability of the balloon, ρair is the density of air, g is the earth's gravitational acceleration, Vballoon is the volume of the gas held in the balloon, ρhelium is the density of helium, Wload is the weight the balloon is carrying such as the tubing, water in the tubing, and any other attachments, and Wballoon is the weight of the balloon skin material.
InflatedDiameterLift AbilityGas CapacityType[inches][pounds][cubic inches]Latex50.000104Latex90.013432Latex110.022864Latex160.0752592Latex180.1133456Latex240.2508640Mylar13.50.006864Mylar240.0942765Mylar270.1447603
This table shows that a 24 inch latex balloon is capable of lifting the designated max weight of 0.2 pounds. The other balloons could lift lighter tube configurations (shorter or smaller diameter), or multiple balloons would be needed to generate the lift.
For the pressure required to squirt the water, it has been found that the water exit velocity ideally is approximately 1 foot per second. Where the pump mechanism is located at the bottom or most distant location from the nozzle, of the tubing, the pump must generate between 0.4 to 5.2 psi gauge pressure to as high as 10 psi gauge pressure.
In an unrelated method of water play, it has been well know that decorative balloons as the type described herein, can be filled with water to create a “water balloon” for throwing and exploding on impact for the purpose of water play, although such use was not part of the original design purpose of such balloons which were originally and primarily designed to contain only a gas, not a liquid. In other unrelated art for play and games, water play has been introduced in the past and present via squirt guns and the like that are commonly used to discharge water for play. The instant art is none of these, but rather a novel way of enjoying a balloon in conjunction with water in an entirely new way, which adds to the enjoyment, fun and decoration, not currently available in any existing or prior art.
The instant apparatus comprises a balloon attached to an extended holding or retention device such as a string, rope, elastic and flexible tube, or spring wire or other type of flexible but more rigid, support), or a combination of a flexible tube connected or woven or interlaced with a flexible but supportive and more rigid member, while still allowing the balloon to move about from side to side; being either a solid rope or string with an adjacent tube for transporting water through the tube from a reservoir to the balloon. The support wire may be made of metal like sprig wire, which is thin and more closely resembles a string or the like in appearance; or it can be made of any plastic or natural material such as bamboo or other thin, flexible material that performs the same or similar function. Or, the rope or string holding the balloon may also double as a hollow tube or elongated opening or conduit which transports liquid through it.
The balloon is designed such that the water may be transmitted through the gas filled portion of the balloon in some fashion via an internal liquid transport means (such as a thin tube), and where it exists from an aperture at one or more locations on the balloons' external surface. Or, the hollow tube or conduit and rigid support rope or member may be directly adjacent to or coupled together.
In another embodiment, a liquid (or gas) reservoir is directly adjacent or beneath the air filled portion of the balloon, where the release of liquid is operable by a person's hand located at the end of a rope or string or rigid support member holding the balloon away from the individual. “Adjacent” here is defined as a distance within 6 inches of the balloon. The size of the reservoir is generally limited to the maximum span of a human hand and dictated by the anticipated end user. Different sized reservoirs can be available depending on whether the user is a child with a hand span (defined elsewhere in this disclosure) less than 4 inches from thumb to baby finger when the hand is extended in its maximum open position. Or, for an adult user, the hand span can be as great as 12 inches. Thus the general width or cross section of the reservoir will be less than 7 inches. In such an embodiment, the balloon has no aperture for the release of water, but it supports the reservoir or it supports the release aperture adjacent to it. In other embodiments, the reservoir may be contained within the balloon itself, but is still operable from where a person is holding the end of the rope or string or rigid holding member. But, these last embodiments, when containing liquid, can be less preferred due to the weight of a liquid being adjacent to the balloon. This can be offset by the introduction of gas or compressed air to the device. If no gas is involved, it can be more preferable to place the liquid reservoir such that it does not impede the buoyancy of the balloon. For example, the reservoir is located adjacent or near the body or hand of a person holding the string (“string” includes in its definition all other described types such as rope, wire, rod, etc.) so that the reservoir may be filled and refilled without recalling the balloon, and while allowing it to continue to float.
“Near the body or hand” is defined as the reservoir being either adjacent to a hand that may hold the string; or where a part of the hand is in contact with the reservoir such that the hand is at least partially supporting the weight of the reservoir; or where the reservoir is located in close proximity to the body such that the weight of the reservoir does not impede the buoyancy of the balloon. For example, a person may be holding the reservoir directly where the reservoir is configured to be held by a human hand spanning a size of 3 to 12 inches when the fingers and thumb are open and outstretched to their maximum extension. Or, the reservoir may be strapped or otherwise coupled to the hand so that the user may grasp other items. For example the reservoir could be attached to the back of a user's hand. By holding the reservoir adjacent or in a hand clasp in the various manners described, the balloon buoyancy is less impeded. Close proximity to the body defines a distance within the maximum extension of a person's arm reach regardless of their size. A small child with have a smaller reach than a large adult, but the reservoir is within their respective arm extensions or reach. So, in another example, the reservoir could be attached to a person's body or clothing within their reach distance such that the body at least partially supports the weight of the reservoir with or without fluid. This configuration would also reduce or completely remove almost all of the liquid weight affecting buoyancy of the balloon, except for the smaller amount flowing through and along the tube or tubes to the nozzle located at or near the floating balloon.
In still other embodiments, the release aperture may be adjacent to the balloon or otherwise attached to it, and not emanating from the sphere of the balloon polygon. For example, a rotating liquid release nozzle or nozzles (apertures) could spin or rotate beneath or adjacent to the gas filled balloon in a manner similar to a rotating sprinkler head. Or one or more apertures could make the balloon spin as well. The result is a new way to enjoy a gas filled balloon with water play in a way not previously accomplished.
Playful shapes can be introduced to enhance enjoyment of the device. For example, a round balloon could have nozzles imitating a cow's teats, either pointing up or down or sideways, or any other direction, where one or more of the teats squirts water. Other playful options are possible. For example, a balloon shaped like an airplane may have an aperture resembling a gun port in order to shoot liquid or water so as to resemble a plane shooting like a World War II fighter. Other silly or playful options are available such as the forming a balloon to look like a water fountain known as a “manneken pis” statue fountain (historically a statue fountain where water releases through a human phallus). A gas filled balloon can be shaped to resemble such a statue fountain and attached to a string, rope or semi rigid or highly flexible tube where water is transmitted out through its aperture to imitate this well-known statue. While such a balloon would not be something one would use at a child's party perhaps, it would be suitable for other venues and celebrations, art shows and the like, adding to the humor and fun for those occasions. The water reservoir could be situated in any manner previously discussed.
The control for the discharge of water from or adjacent to these balloons would be operable by a person's hand holding a handle that both supports the attached string rope or tube whether rigid or flexible; and serves to operate the liquid through a hollow tube on through the balloon's aperture for the release of the liquid. While the operation in more simple applications would generally be operated by the hand as in a hand manually squeezing the reservoir. Or the user may manipulate the handle so that a more distant reservoir releases the liquid, it could also be mechanically or electrically operated so that the hand would not have to physically squeeze or otherwise physically push the liquid through the tube. In another aspect, the reservoir itself is sufficiently malleable such that the manual squeezing by a user's hand provides sufficient force to transport the fluid through the tube towards the balloon and nozzle for projection out of the nozzle. Arrangements are described wherein the liquid is retained at least partially within the balloon itself or in a separate liquid-containing chamber attached to the ball, or wherein the liquid is supplied to the ball under pressure via a tube.
Several illustrated aspects of the disclosed play apparatus include one or more water reservoirs in fluid communication with one or more squirt nozzles. The one or more nozzles are disposed on the surface of the ball, on an outwardly facing portion of the handles, or on another type of outward extension. The squirt nozzles are activated by a user or person via hand manipulation, and may pump or squirt water in one of several manners, which may or may not be shown in the drawings but are known. For example, the fluid can be pressurized and each time a trigger is depressed the pressurized fluid squirts out a nozzle. Alternatively, depressing the trigger can simultaneously pressurize and release fluid through a nozzle. These are, however, merely examples, and other methods of squirting liquid from squirt nozzles are described below with respect to balloon play described herein. Appropriate squirting and liquid pumping mechanisms are shown in WO/2007/027647, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,938,758, and 8,915,826, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The fluid can be pressurized and each time a trigger is depressed the pressurized fluid squirts out a nozzle. Alter natively, depressing the trigger can simultaneously pressurize and release fluid through a nozzle.
These are, however, merely representative examples, and other methods of squirting liquid from squirt nozzles are available. For example, the apparatus may utilize a peristaltic pump. A user turns a hand crank to operate the peristaltic pump and pump liquid from the reservoir. The outlet of the peristaltic pump squirts liquid through the nozzle. Another example of the play apparatus is where the balloon includes a reservoir externally positioned adjacent to or on the balloon. A flexible tube contains two passageways (not shown) that separately are in fluid communication between a pump unit and the reservoir. By activating a pump handle, a user is able to deliver pressurized air to the reservoir via one of the passageways. When a trigger is activated by a user, the pressurized air forces liquid to flow from the reservoir, through the second passageway, through the barrel of the pump unit and out through the nozzle.
Another pump mechanism may be a syringe-type pump, or a piston-type pump where the user moves a handle to operate a piston and pressurize a reservoir, then activates a triggering mechanism (such as a gun trigger type design or the like for example) to squirt the liquid. A reservoir 600 is attached to a ball 602 via a clevis assembly comprising an upward extending eye projection, such as a lug 604, and a clevis pin 606, which may comprise a machine screw and cap nut. A non-squirting handle 608 extends from the reservoir assembly. Also extending from the reservoir assembly is a squirting handle. The squirting handle is attached to the reservoir assembly and a pump piston by a shaft which passes through an opening defined by a shaft support member. A helical compression spring surrounds the shaft or the like and is between the piston and a wall of the reservoir. A spring is compressed as the user pulls upwardly on the squirting handle. As the pump piston moves upwardly, the volume of the pump chamber is reduced and pressurized air is pushed through a one way valve into a tube and deposited into the reservoir. A tube can then allow ambient air pressure to vent into the lower portion of the pump chamber in order to prevent a vacuum from developing during the movement of the piston. When the user is no longer pulling upwardly, the pump piston is at increased pressure in the reservoir. The diameter of the pump piston 612 is selected so that a minimal stroke length will result in adequate pressurization of the reservoir between 0.4 to 10 psi in a minimal number of strokes. Minimizing the stroke length reduces the movement of the squirting handle relative to the balloon. The spring should be selected so that the force required for the user to move the pump does not exceed the strength of either the child or adult user for which the disclosed apparatus is designed. Alternate arrangements may include a double acting pump mechanism that uses springs to push a piston toward a center position and thus pump pressurized air into the reservoir when the piston is moved either upwardly or downwardly.